Many types of textile materials are known and such materials can be formed for example, by weaving threads together to form a woven textile material or by knitting threads together to form a knitted textile material. Knitted fabrics or material are typically referred to as weft-knitted fabrics in which the threads follow a path generally transversely or across the width of the fabric, or warp-knitted fabrics in which a number of warp threads follow a path which is generally longitudinal or along the length of the fabric. However, knitted and woven fabrics include warp and weft threads therein.
Further examples of known textile materials include those which are made up of threads which exhibit different colours when viewed from differing angles, so that a textile can appear blue when viewed from one angle, and green when viewed from another, for example. In addition, metallic lame textiles are known, in which a metallic foil is coated or printed onto the surface of a base fabric.
A common feature of all the abovementioned conventional textiles is that they provide a substantially uniform pre-determined appearance. As such, conventional textile materials are of only limited use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a textile material and method of manufacture of a textile material in which the appearance of the material can be changed and/or determined by a user.